Knighthood
by Whisperwill
Summary: Post-ANH, pre-ESB.  Obi-Wan Kenobi conveys Knighthood on Luke Skywalker.  One shot.


**Disclaimer: Although I love _Star Wars_, that doesn't mean I don't own _Star Wars_. Although I'm a fan of money, that doesn't mean I'm making money off this story.**

**A/N: Originally finished in the fall of 2008. In anticipation of possible critiques, I should tell the readers that when writing this, I didn't realize that Luke becomes a Jedi Knight only _after_ he confronts Vader in ESB. Review, purty please!**

**Knighthood**

"Luke Skywalker."

The voice resonated in Luke's head rather than in his ears. He made the transition from deep sleep to alert wakefulness with the speed of a Jedi.

"Ben?" he whispered. He rolled out of bed easily, careful not to make noise. Leia, although bedded down in the next room, was a light sleeper; and if Han was woken up, he was apt to make a rampaging bantha look friendly.

No, Luke remembered, his inside clenching unpleasantly, Han wasn't here. He had been kidnaped by the Empire, and it was up to Luke to get him back.

"What is it, Ben?" he asked in a whisper.

"The time has come," Ben said enigmatically. "Go to the star viewing chamber."

Luke walked noiselessly out of the room and down the halls. Curiosity burned inside him as to the reason why Ben was having him do this. What was about to happen? Whatever it was, it must be important for Ben to be calling to him in the middle of the night. As he came into the viewing chamber, Luke brushed his artificial hand absent-mindedly. It had feeling and reflexes like the rest of his body, but at the same time, it lacked life. Luke didn't need the Force to tell him that.

"I'm here, Ben," he said as he stopped in the middle of the room. Unable to help himself, he asked, "Why am I in the viewing chamber?"

"Oh, this room would do as well as any other," the old Jedi answered lightly. Luke could hear the amusement in the disembodied voice as Ben went on, "It's simply that no Jedi was ever Knighted in his bedroom before."

"You mean . . . I'm going to become a Jedi?" Luke's voice had once more faded to a whisper as he understood what was about to happen.

"Indeed, the title shall be transferred to you," Ben confirmed. His visible form came into view above Luke—a small, transparent replica of the desert rat Luke had come to love. Ben regarded Luke warmly. "But you are already a Jedi." His mouth quirked in a smile. Luke wondered if his Master was as eager as he himself was. "Kneel," commanded Ben succinctly. Luke went down on one knee. His heart was already beating faster. Ben kept a thoughtful silence for long moments. At last he began his speech with solemn impressiveness.

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I testify that my apprentice has completed his training. Jedi Master Yoda, who also trained this apprentice, confirms that he has taught Luke everything he knows. This apprentice has learned the movements of the lightsaber and the ways of the Force; indeed, the Force is strong with him.

"There is nothing more I can teach him. There is nothing more Master Yoda can teach him. He will continue in the ways of the Jedi until he masters the Force, but his study under a Master has come to an end. Let what already is, be so." He looked down at Luke, pride evident on his face. "Rise, Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Luke got to his feet as exultation rushed through him. He had done it. He had reached the end of his journey. He didn't think he had ever seen his Master's smile so bright. "And know that you are the first new Knight in the galaxy since the fall of the Jedi," Ben said gravely. "In you, Luke, the Jedi live again."

It was then that Luke saw them: suddenly, next to Ben and all around, Jedi Masters appeared. There were more robed Masters than Luke had ever dreamed of. A dark-skinned, powerful-looking Jedi was staring at him with utter seriousness. Nearby, he saw a pink humanoid with a beard smiling at him in a friendly way. There was an alien with tentacles sprouting from his head who couldn't look more delighted if he'd tried. Luke was intrigued by a towering Jedi that stood at Ben's shoulder. His stance and features exhibited a power that would have been intimidating, were it not for the warmth in his eyes.

There were scores upon scores of them. They stared at the newest member of their order with gazes of approval, curiosity, severity, uncertainty. The one whose opinion meant most to Luke never wavered in his expression of pride. There was only one missing . . .Yoda. Luke felt the Master's absence keenly. Yoda may have been a stern teacher with a lack of patience for Luke's mistakes, but Luke knew that the little Master had genuine affection for him—and the feeling was mutual.

Then the other Masters were gone, and Ben stood alone once more. He seemed to know what was going through Luke's mind, for he said,

"I have spoken to Master Yoda. He knew, as I did, that the time had come for you to become a Knight." Ben allowed himself a smile of amusement. "And I do not believe I have ever seen him so pleased." Luke brightened at the thought, although he couldn't imagine Yoda and pleasure ever coinciding. Old Ben folded his arms into his worn robes and stared contemplatively at the stars through the viewing canopy. "You have many tasks ahead of you, Luke," he observed softly. Luke licked his lips subconsciously. Ben couldn't be more right. The galaxy's newest Jedi Knight was about to embark on a quest to locate his friend and liberate him from his captors, with force, if need be. And that was nothing compared to the task that loomed before Luke like an unsurmountable barrier . . . defeating Darth Vader. His father. Could he do it? Would he be strong enough, quick enough, wise enough?

He pushed away his doubts and let peace fill him, as he'd been taught.

"I'm ready," he promised his mentor, his voice quiet and sure. Ben's roguish smile lit his face as he nodded and answered,

"I know you are."

***The End***


End file.
